<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-Sublimity by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736005">Re-Sublimity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, Early Work, Enemies, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends With Benefits, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Sequel, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, What-if Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of eleven vignettes written in the words of both the divine and the sinned. </p>
<p>Sequel to Second Movements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite &amp; Li Syaoran, Fay D. Fluorite/Xing Huo, Ichihara Yuuko &amp; Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Ichihara Yuuko &amp; Xing Huo, Kurogane &amp; Kyle Rondart, Kurogane/Sakura | Tsubasa, Kyle Rondart/Xing Huo, Sakura | Tsubasa Clone/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa Clone, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Seishirou (Tsubasa) &amp; Li Syaoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re-Sublimity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a sequel to the set of vignettes I wrote previously that was entitled 'Second Movements', and inspiration came from another ficlet meme I found upon LiveJournal a long time ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I. Let Your Voice… (Syaoran &amp; Fai)</strong>
</p>
<p>They had not done something like this before, something that was forbidden in the eyes of the righteous, but it felt perfect when the magician arched his back when the real Tsubasa had fulfilled his desire, a longing that was returned to him as a white hot feeling had him at its mercy.</p>
<p>
  <strong>II. Flowers Don't Shed Tears (Sakura)</strong>
</p>
<p>She was not sure who or what to see as real anymore, it was only a matter of time before she saw that the world around her was just a distortion, a figment built by lies and sadness.</p>
<p>The world was not the reality she wished to be in.</p>
<p>Not anymore.</p>
<p>
  <strong>III. Tutelage (Seishiro &amp; C!Syaoran)</strong>
</p>
<p>"Patterns…" Seishiro lets his fingers reach and trace over the boy's bruised face, eyes scanning. "I see….you've been through an ordeal, something that you couldn't control."</p>
<p>The boy before him narrowed his eyes, grimacing at his teacher's assumptions that were correct; in fact, Seishiro was the only one who knew him that well, too well for that matter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>IV. Agony (Xing Huo/Fai/Kyle Rondart)</strong>
</p>
<p>The magician gasped in pleasure/pain, hips lifting and writhing as he was inside the assistant, and then claimed by the false doctor from the back.</p>
<p>The magician was in agony/bliss, and he wanted more, especially when he felt her breath upon his neck and the other man's mouth on his ear.</p>
<p>
  <strong>V. God Knows (Kurogane/C!Sakura)</strong>
</p>
<p>The warrior didn't know what to expect when he felt the false Sakura's lips upon his, and he was at a loss for words when she felt the muscles beneath his white shirt, shivering in the harsh rain. His eyes blurred when she was soon enraptured by his strong movements in their shared wave of beautiful agony.</p>
<p>
  <strong>VI. After All (Seishiro)</strong>
</p>
<p>The hunter had looked in the mirror one day, the mirror higher than it was the day, before, and it turned out that he was turned back into his ten-year-old self. His eyes were as wide as saucers.</p>
<p>
  <strong>VII. Mirror (C!Sakura)</strong>
</p>
<p>As a dream seer, she would dream of faces she never knew, disgusting and beautiful alike, and even waking up from such horror would be enough to wipe away the horrifying thought that maybe if she looked into that person's face, she would see the ones who she truly cared for, and see that she was an imposter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>IX. Black &amp; White (Kurogane &amp; Kyle Rondart)</strong>
</p>
<p>They would think that when a child is born, they are brought to the world pure and innocent, but it turns out that as they are never truly born until they become who they are and what they are, but until then, they are just small beings in need of unconditional affection throughout.</p>
<p>That wasn't the case with one.</p>
<p>
  <strong>X. Whirlpool (Yuuko &amp; C!Syaoran)</strong>
</p>
<p>The Dimensional Witch felt a stabbing sensation in her chest, like the feeling when a terrible fate was realized, and that was the case with the false Syaoran, as he disappeared and that she was to disappear and return to her former fate, that she was to pass on, with no regrets, but she was scarred nonetheless.</p>
<p>
  <strong>XI. To Stay This Way (Syaoran/Sakura)</strong>
</p>
<p>She was his first other, that was fact, but it felt like so much more, when Syaoran embraced Sakura in the embrace that he thought was never to be, that was something from a dream, but this was real. She was his true love, and he never wanted to let her go. Not now, not then, not ever again.</p>
<p>"I love you, Sakura…"</p>
<p>
  <strong>XII. A Scent Remembered (Yuuko &amp; Xing Huo)</strong>
</p>
<p>Xing Huo had ceased to be, and the witch knew this. She was failed clone of her likeliness, and a distorted mirror of her former self. She was a shell, but the witch had felt something in that moment.</p>
<p>A sharp pang in her chest had made itself known; it was a part of her that had died that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>